Cold For September
by Calista Angora
Summary: THIS IS SLASH! Squid and Zig. Just read, I'm bad at summaries! NOW COMPLETE!
1. Honey Tortillas

Hello and welcome to my sixth story installment on this server! I hope you enjoy and be sure to review!  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own Holes. I do not own any of the characters represented in this story, they all belong to Louis. I am not making any money off this or any of my other stories!  
  
Dedication:: To Mary Sue @ CGL. Your stories rock! I hope you get a chance to read mine, I really liked yours.  
  
Contact:: All questions, comments, complaints, ideas, suggestions or friendly come ons should either be posted here, emailed to Happysushi1353@yahoo.com, AOL instant messaged to I Hug Squirrels, commented in my dead journal (link on info page) or neomailed to Happysuhshi1353. There's FIVE ways to contact me. there no reason why you shouldn't!  
  
Date:: February 2, 2004  
  
Authors Notes:: THIS IS A SLASH FIC. IF YOU DON'T LIKE BOY/BOY STORIES, THEN DON'T READ THIS! DON'T FLAME ME ABOUT IT CUZ IM WARNING YOU NOW! I may have to bump the rating up to R later, but I'm not sure right now. This chapter will be Squid's Point Of View. The next in Zig Zags.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Two long weeks have passed since I last saw him at Caveman's house. Right now, I'm at my Aunt Angela's house, and it smells like cats. I have a couple of pictures of the whole gang together above my bed on the ceiling, so I can look at them when I wake myself up at 4 in the morning for that nasty honey covered tortilla.  
  
I know.  
  
It seems weird, but once you get yourself in a routine, you're basically set for a while, and for some reason I can't seem to start my day without a honey tortilla! It's strange, being able to come and go as you please, wake up after 7, after being confined in a box for so long. It seems so cold here, but Angela says it's about 80.  
  
"Quite warm for September, around these parts anyway. Never stayed so warm for so long into the year. Usually about 60 now."  
  
I couldn't imagine 60-degree weather, without a 1 in front of it. The air here seemed so clean and fresh, and I realized how dirty I really was. I still feel grimy, the years of sand ad dust just don't away in the 5 minute showers we used to get.  
  
Now the memories come flooding back, as they usually do in the most inconvenient times. Zig Zag and I used to take stall next to each other, after waiting for one another to finish. One time I looked over to ask for the cheap soap we were supplied with and saw him standing in the warm water.  
  
Let me tell you. he was HUGE.  
  
Of course I never said anything about this to any one, but whenever I'm in bed, doing my special thing (a/n WINK, WINK!) I think about it. I'm not gay, at least I don't think I am. I've had my fair share of girls, and then some. So maybe I'm bisexual. I don't know. I don't like to trouble myself about it.  
  
"Hey boy! Telephone!"  
  
She calls me boy sometimes, as if she can't remember my name. Maybe I should just tell her to call me Squid. I jog down the stairs wondering who it could be and take the cordless of the cradle.  
  
"Squid! My man!"  
  
ZIG ZAG!  
  
My heart raced at the sound of his voice, but I had no idea why. I was just a friend with him. We could never be more than that. And plus, it was Zig Zag. They had been best friends since that frizzy haired hick had stumbled into the camp, clutching a baseball bat and a bag full of blue jeans.  
  
We were only 12 then.  
  
Nearly four years had passed, we had both grown up so much. He got so tall, we used to make fun of him because he was shorter than Zero.  
  
"Zig. what's shaking man? How's the mom thing going? Is she nice?"  
  
"Yeah she's great, she likes feeding me."  
  
"Ha! The only thing this old hag makes in banana Jell-O and we got that at Green Lake, so it's nothing new. Plus it tastes like water with some random fruit mixed in."  
  
"God you should taste this lady's roast beef, its kick ass dude."  
  
For some reason jealousy flooded over me at that precise moment, and it made me wish that I had a mother. Now, I've never had never wished that before in my life, ever. She mad me mess life up so bad, I could never forgive for her some of the things she had made me do to myself and society. But now wasn't the time to think about all of this.  
  
"Well maybe I will. So what happened to your hair, did you finally do something else with it?"  
  
"And change this lovely little 'fro I got going on here? I could almost pass for a wigger. It's tough around here, the jack asses won't give me a chance."  
  
"Maybe you could beat em' with your shovel."  
  
"Funny. But dude, I'm coming over tomorrow, we're going to get new clothes, and I swear if I see one damn orange thing I'm gonna rip it into tiny pieces."  
  
"Aright. You do that."  
  
"As usual. Hey man, I gotta go the neighbor chick is here and we're gonna go check her car. I'll call you back."  
  
"Love you," I whispered, but he couldn't hear me.  
  
He never could.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
So what did you guys think? I think it's kind of cute and fluffy, and I'm gong to start on my next chapter now! So make sure you review! I love hearing what you think! 


	2. Stop

Woo! Chapter *Two*! It's so cute and fluffy, I just wanna cry! Ah well. I'll stop babbling if you start reading!! Be sure to review for me!  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own the Hole characters belong to Louis. I am not making any money of this or any of my other stories!  
  
Dedication:: Voiceless009. I love you! I hardly know you, but I love you! My first review! Ha! This one is for you! Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, much! Here's an update for ya, I hope you enjoy it as much as I did typing it!  
  
Contact:: Currently, there are FIVE ways to contact me, meaning THERE IS NO REASON YOU SHOULDN'T!!! Firstly, you can review here, that is the most common way. Or I can be AOL instant messaged at *I Hug Squirrels*, without the stars. If you don't have aim, then you can email me at Happysushi1353@yahoo.com. Otherwise, feel free to comment in my Dead journal (link on bio) or Neo-Mail me, at neopets.com.  
  
Authors Note:: I don't have much to say on this one, except it's in Zig Zags point of view. And I'm not quite sure where this takes place. but somewhere okay?  
  
Date Typed:: February 3rd.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
The alarm just won't shut up. Not that it ever does. But I can try, can't I?  
  
Today I had plans with Squid, so far the only dude from the camp who actually kept touch like we all promised. It was quite a ceremony, the day we all spilt up. Caveman and Zero, they had it made, living in twelve room homes next door to each other. X was going back to Texas with his dad, Pit with him mom in Michigan. Twitch got busted a couple of days ago for jacking a Benz off this little old lady, so he was being tried for auto theft again. Magnet, I have no clue where he is, probably trying to steal some more puppies for himself.  
  
"Hey Zig?"  
  
The neighbor girl came in, calling my name. She talked with such a cute little accent, like mine, and I could hardly resist. I didn't know what to do; I was lying in bed, with just my damned boxers on. I felt like a schmuck.  
  
"Uh. Hang on! Don't come in!"  
  
Too late.  
  
She stepped in, just in time to see me stumble out of my bed and scramble to get a pair of jeans on. The pink flamingo's smiled up at me from my underwear and that second I wished I today wasn't laundry day. She just stood there for a second, not saying anything. She stood, blushing.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
I didn't know what to say, so I just put on my clothes and stood there awkwardly. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"SQUID! DUDE! You have no idea how much I love you right now. I was in the process of getting not naked and this chick from next door walked in and dude, just fuck it. When are we gonna do this?"  
  
"I'll be there in an hour okay?"  
  
"Whatever man, see you then."  
  
I could swear I head him whisper something, but it must've been my eras playing tricks, because when I called out to him nobody answered. I turned around again to face her and caught sight of her as she stood in the door way, the light from the window lighting up her feathered hair. She looked like an angel.  
  
"So who was that?"  
  
"Squid."  
  
"Squid?"  
  
"Yeah. Alan."  
  
"Right. So are you going to help me on that car or what? If you had plans with Alan then I'll just come back later. It's no big deal," she said, stepping closer to me and brushing a stray strand of frizz hair out of my face, "or maybe we could do this tomorrow."  
  
Then she kissed me. It was a good kiss, but as she pressed her body against mine I thought about Squid. I don't know why, but his face came flashing into my brain and all I could think of was 'I wish I was doing this with Squid.' It freaked me out.  
  
"That was great."  
  
She smiled up at me and I didn't know what to do. This was honestly my first kiss with a chick or anybody for that matter, and I had no clue whether it was good or not. So I stood there. I had been doing a lot of standing lately, but this time I was really worried.  
  
Why Squid?  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
His aunt pulled up about an hour later, in the old clinker car. It was so sad that we had to be ferried round by her, but we're only fifteen, and haven't got a car anyway. So they we were, sitting next to each other in the back seats.  
  
I could hear him breathe.  
  
For some reason that excited me. It was sticking out so bad I was afraid his aunt would see it and freak out. She didn't but he wouldn't look at me for the whole car ride. I wanted so bad to tell how I felt.  
  
We got out of the car and I shivered from the cold, wishing I could feel his arms around me. It was kind of cold for September.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Well! I thought it was good! Thanks for reading and be sure to review!! 


	3. Bonerific

Disclaimer:: I don't own Holes. Never have, never will. Oh well.  
  
Dedication::  
  
Contact:: Currently, there are FIVE ways to contact me, meaning THERE IS NO REASON YOU SHOULDN'T!!! Firstly, you can review here, that is the most common way. Or I can be AOL instant messaged at *I Hug Squirrels*, without the stars. If you don't have aim, then you can email me at Happysushi1353@yahoo.com. Otherwise, feel free to comment in my Dead journal (link on bio) or Neo-Mail me, at neopets.com.  
  
Authors Note:: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You all made me CRY! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Mary Sue @ Camp Green Lake, YES I DID DEDICATE IT TO YOU!! KEEP WRITING YOURS!!! And by the way, you better keep your chickens in line, or I won't write! :-) Tafadhali, MAD APPREACATION! REPRESENT!! YEAH! And last but certainly not least, J! Here's some more and I hope you all like it!  
  
Date Typed:: February 5th  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
He had a boner. Oh my god he had a boner. It was there plain as day when I looked over at him. The sunlight lit up his face and hair as he smiled and hummed along to the radio. I kept thinking I was seeing glancing at me, but he couldn't be....  
  
Could he?  
  
So I started out the window and pretended to think. I didn't really think about anything, just kept looking at him out of the corner of my eye and imagining us together. It would be weird, to be with him. We had matured together. He looked so angelic in the back seat of my aunts' car, I just wanted to touch him. To feel him. And to be felt by him.  
  
"Boy! Get out! Your boy friend is already halfway done shopping!"  
  
Aunt Angela's voice cut through my mine, scattering my thoughts. I blushed at her comment and scrambled from the car, mumbling to be back at 7. Zig Zag stood outside, waiting for me. He looked like a god in this gray shirt that squeezed every muscle he had, which by the way was a very large number. He looked like he was cold, and his teeth started to chatter so we jogged to the mall entrance.  
  
It had gone down, I noticed sadly.  
  
'DON'T THINK ABOUT ZIGS PENIS!,' I scolded myself, trying to focus on shopping for new clothes and not my best friends genitalia.  
  
"Can we go in this place, my mom said they have tee shirts I might like," he said in that sexy accent of his, "and I need some damn jeans."  
  
"Um. Sure. How about some underwear," I asked, only half joking.  
  
He blushed at this, and it made my heart jump in my chest. Was he blushing because of what I said, or what it embarrassment to be seen with a fag? Wait, did I just call myself a fag?  
  
'Don't put yourself down.' I tried saying to myself, but it just wouldn't work.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Three hours later we were sitting in the food court, surrounded by bags of Zig's new clothes. I had watched him shirt by shirt try everything damn thing on. Three hours was a long time. There was a group of Valley Girl look alike sitting at the table across from us, giggling and pointing at me. I felt like yelling that I liked boys at them, but tried not to.  
  
"So what did you get?," he asked me, tilting his head so that all of his curly frizz fell to one side, making him look like a lop sided freak.  
  
A very good looking lop sided freak though.  
  
"A couple shirts," I replied, pulling two wadded up balls of yellow cloth out of my bag, "they look just like the one I wore at camp. I got different numbers though. And a red one. Somewhere. And like two pairs of jeans. Oh! I also got one of those really cool looking shovel hoodies."  
  
"You bought that?"  
  
He was referring to an orange hoodie I had bought, with the picture of a shovel on it. I have no idea who had designed it, but it reminded me of camp, and I kind of liked it.  
  
"Yeah. What'd you get?"  
  
"Too much stuff. Whoa. Look behind you. That chick to totally checking you out!"  
  
I lowered my head. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I didn't want him to be thinking about girls when I said this. So, pretending to care, I turned to pretend to gawk at the girls. They weren't bad looking, but they had all piled on the make-up and left off a couple layers of clothes. Your average Britney Spears wanna-be. One smiled at me and started to make her way over.  
  
"Zig maybe we should go."  
  
"She's coming over to you dude. Too bad, I kind of liked the red head."  
  
The girl pulled a stool up from the neighbor table and joined us, introducing herself as Amber Lynn. She kept smiling at me slyly and giggling, trying to crack funny jokes that nobody laughed at but herself. Zig kept in the conversation, before asking her to bring her friends.  
  
"Girls! Come meet Alan and Zig."  
  
"His name isn't Zig Zag."  
  
"Shut up Alan, anyway girls, these boys would like to know if they could buy us a smoothie? Should we accept?" she asked her gal pals, giggling and winking at me  
  
"I didn't say anything about a smoothie," said Zig in that calm, smooth voice that made my stomach fill with little crawly butterflies, "and I don't believe Squid did either."  
  
Zig Zag grabbed his bags and I followed. We walked past the group and into the cold sunshine.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
He stood next to me and now I could smell his cologne. CK One. I tried to get justa bit closer, but not so that we would notice. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't stop thinking abuout him.  
  
I think I love him.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Thank you for all your support1 I hope to hear from you all again! 


	4. Wet Dreams

Disclaimer:: I don't won Holes. I am just an obsessed fan with so much spare time that I don't know what to do with myself. I'm not making any money off this or any of my other stories. Louis owns Holes. And if you don't know who he is, then why are you even in this section? GET OUT!  
  
Dedication:: Amber Lynn. I'm so sorry I used you as the villain, but you know I love you and I didn't mean it as an insult! I hope you like this chapter, maybe there will be some of you know what in the end, but we'll see huh? Hehe!  
  
Contact:: Currently, there are FIVE ways to contact me, meaning THERE IS NO REASON YOU SHOULDN'T!!! Firstly, you can review here, that is the most common way. Or I can be AOL instant messaged at *I Hug Squirrels*, without the stars. If you don't have aim, then you can email me at Happysushi1353@yahoo.com. Otherwise, feel free to comment in my Dead journal (link on bio) or Neo-Mail me, at neopets.com.  
  
Authors Note:: I never thought I would get such a response from such a short story, for only 3 chapters I've gotten 10 reviews! Thank you all so much, you have no idea how much this all means to me! Thank you, Thank you, thank you! Also, now that I've finally figured out how to RPG, I will take any chat invitations I receive in Holes/Harry Potter/Peter Pan RPG! Feel free to AOL instant message me invites, or we can always create our own! *I Hug Squirrels* THIS IS STILL SLASH!!  
  
Date:: February 5th  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Tiny droplets of rain started to fall as I made a run for my mother's house. Carrie, the neighbor girl was bent over in her car, trying to adjust he engine again. She looked up and smiled at me as I jogged past and through the gate.  
  
"Hey Frizz!"  
  
"Oh hey."  
  
I didn't feel like talking to her, I just wanted to get away from the world and think about Squid. Everything was so confusing and I didn't need another girl throwing herself at me when I wouldn't take her. It made me feel bad, but I didn't feel like facing her.  
  
Once again, I was too late.  
  
She pulled me in and kissed me again. I could feel her breasts push against me and for some reason my hands seemed to drift to her bottom. It was awkward, but I felt as if I had been doing this for years. It was great, but I didn't want her,  
  
I wanted him.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Once again water was beating down on me, but this time it was warm, and it made me forget about Carrie. Squid just wouldn't get out of my head, and he was driving me insane. I could smell him on one of the tee shirts he had helped me pick out, I had sat on my bed and held it to my nose for near 5 minutes.  
  
"Honey, save me some hot water!"  
  
My mother had to pick the best times, didn't she?  
  
I stepped out of the shower, onto the cold rubber mat and pulled a towel around my waist. It hardly fit any more, now that there was food other than beans I think I was getting chubby. I don't think Squid would like a chubby boy friend.  
  
WHY DID I JUST THINK THAT!?  
  
Please Squid, get out of my head, I love you, but this can't happen.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Authors Note!  
  
I'm going to make this chapter extra long, I have some free time on my hands. From now on ((in this chapter)) it will be Squid's point of view and from now on in the story, this is R rated! This gets bad,  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night in a pleasured rush and the feeling of wetness against my leg. Yeah, you guessed it. I don't dream like this much, especially since being in Camp. The boys wouldn't leave you alone if you had wet dreams.  
  
I was dreaming about Zig Zag, I could see his frizzy hair, moving back and forth as he did unspeakable things. Why did he haunt my dreams too? Why not just leave me the night hours and fill the day as usual?  
  
But no.  
  
I loved this feeling, happy and scared at the same time. It was great. Finally, I came to a decision.  
  
I would have to tell him.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Well, that's where I'm going to cut off, I hoped you all liked, it, make sure to tell me if I should keep it kind of bad, or go back to fluffy, I'm not sure what to do from here on. Thank you! Also, be sure to check back for updates and new stories daily, I'm ALWAYS writing for you guys! I know this was shorter than usual, but the next one will be long, just tell me what you want first! 


	5. Count of Three

Wow! Twenty One Reviews! Thank you so much I love you all! Here's chapter Five, I'm sorry this will probably end up short, but at least I finally had them talk! Be sure to review!  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Dedication:: To GriffinFox. I don't believe I dedicated a chapter to you yet, but here's one anyway ha! I really liked Die Mary Sue, Die! Maybe you could add another chapter with another Mary Sue? It was funny as HELL. Anyway, keep going on that and thanks A LOT for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't won Holes. I am just an obsessed fan with so much spare time that I don't know what to do with myself. I'm not making any money off this or any of my other stories. Louis owns Holes. And if you don't know who he is, then why are you even in this section? GET OUT!  
  
Ratings:: R! Oh my goodness!  
  
Pairings:: Mainly Squid and Zig, but minor Zig/Carrie.  
  
Date Typed:: February 12th  
  
Contact:: Currently, there are FIVE ways to contact me, meaning THERE IS NO REASON YOU SHOULDN'T!!! Firstly, you can review here, that is the most common way. Or I can be AOL instant messaged at *I Hug Squirrels*, without the stars. If you don't have aim, then you can email me at Happysushi1353@yahoo.com. Otherwise, feel free to comment in my Dead journal (link on bio) or Neo-Mail me, at neopets.com.  
  
Authors Notes:: My Velocity chapters aren't showing up and it's making me angry! Very angry! What do I do? Make sure to review! One last thing, this chapter is in Zig Zag's point of view!  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
"I like you a lot."  
  
It was that simple, so why couldn't I do it? Why couldn't me, Mr. Big Bad Zig Zag tell the love of my life how I felt? Carrie had been on my case ever since I blew her and her car off this morning. I need time to think about everything, and I want this to be perfect.  
  
What if he runs away in fear?  
  
Or disgust?  
  
I wanted to slap myself for thinking this, I didn't need to be thinking like that. Of course he wouldn't do that. Even if he DIDN'T like me in the same way, we would still be friends, right? Honestly, what else was there? Get married, pop out a few kids and have that white picket fence. There were some major problems within this fantasy, one being NOBODY HAD A VAGINA!  
  
This thought caused me to burst out laughing, and then I felt like crying. This couldn't happen, but I had to try.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
One.  
  
Two.  
  
Three rings.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Squid?"  
  
"Yeah. Zig Zag?"  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"Man I need to tell you something."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"count of three we bot say it okay?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
"1."  
  
"2."  
  
"3."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Both of them said this at the same time, before hanging up.  
  
_*_*_*_  
  
Wow! Cliffhanger! Ha! Review and maybe I'll update! 


	6. Carrie's Kiss

Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated or reviewed anything in so long, first my computer had a virus, then I wanted to rewrite the last couple of chapters. You see, I had this all previously set up, as to where it was finished, and was preparing for a sequel, but I didn't like it, so here's what I think is a much better continuation of Cold For September. Thanks for reading and all your reviews!  
  
~*~  
  
Dedication:: All the Ziggy Girl's out there, there are so many of you, so this is for all of you! Mwah!  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own holes. Never have never will. But this is my story, and Carrie belongs to me. Maybe you can find her on the corner one night though, trust me, she's pretty cheap!  
  
Contact:: You know the drill...  
  
Date Typed:: March 23  
  
Rating:: This one isn't too bad, so I'd say PG-13, but there's a few bits that should be R.  
  
Authors Notes:: Sorry again I haven't updated in forever! I hoped to add couple chapters to ALL my stories today! I'm using a new separator cuz the old one got boring... anything else...? Not that I can think of. Ah Well, review!  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, I admit it. That was weak. And childish. I did once in third grade to a girl name Claire, but that's a different story. What bothers me the most was that he said something, but I was such a puss, I don't hang around to listen.  
  
Not that it would've been I Love you too, it was probably "YOU FAG" or something along the lines of that.  
  
"Ricky! Carrie is here!"  
  
Oh no. Not again.  
  
I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and quickly jumped up, throwing on a clean shirt. Thinking fast I sniffed the air, thank god it didn't smell like armpit or anything. She stepped in, no, stepped is the wrong word.  
  
She made a grand entrance, smiling and shaking her head in that way that girls think guys think is sexy. Did that make any sense? Oh well, but the shake thing looks like a dog just got wet and is shaking dry. Yuck. Even if I like girls now that wouldn't be attractive.  
  
"Hi Ricky." She cooed, setting on the bed next to me. "Or shall I follow fish boy's advice and call you Zig Zag?"  
  
"Whatever you wanna call me is cool, I guess..."  
  
"Can I call you mine?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
She giggled and scooted closer, leaning down as if to show off her cleveage, which she had none to show in the first place.  
  
"Look Zig Zag, "she said, standing up and slinking over seductively, "I want you. I want you. Not anybody else. Y. O.U"  
  
Congratulations Miss America! You is spelled Y-O-U! You win!  
  
Her spelling reminded me a little of Zero, but I couldn't laugh or she would think I was making fun of her. Not that I wasn't, but even a couple years at Camp Green Lake doesn't make you THAT mean.  
  
She stepped closer and ran her fingers through my belt loops. If this puffy, horny, thing was gonna try and take my pants off I was gonna hafta hit her. She pulled her body closer against mine and I caught a big whiff of fruity perfume.  
  
I coughed in her face.  
  
She drew back, giving a expression of pure horror.  
  
"Are you TRYING to turn me off?"  
  
'YES,' I wanted to say so bad.  
  
I shook my head no, but held her at arms length, before thinking otherwise and stepped back, into a pile of dirty clothes.  
  
"What's matter? Don't you want me?"  
  
'NO!' I still felt like yelling, but instead was silent.  
  
"DON'T YOU WANT ME!?"  
  
I couldn't think of anything to say to her.  
  
"AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!? DON'T YOU WANT ME RICKY!?"  
  
She was going hysterical now, crying and screaming. I couldn't leave her like that. I waked up and pressed my lips against hers.  
  
I've sold my soul to the devil now.  
  
~*~  
  
Now, I know you're thinking, 'IM GOING TO KILL HIM FOR KISSING CARRIE!' but relax ladies, it was out of pure feeling-bad-for-ness. I'm still available!  
  
Well, unless Squid has something to say about that, but he still doesn't know I'm madly in love with him. I need to tell him so bad. This little voice inside my head keeps telling me to do it, but every time I dial his number and get ready to say something the little voice gets scared.  
  
Damn little voice.  
  
Maybe tonight's the night... If that Carrie chick don't come over. I think she's ready to bang but I really don't want to...  
  
"RICKY! TELEPHONE!"  
  
I reached out to grab the phone and my heart skipped quite a few beats when I realized who it was. My breath caught in my throat.  
  
Squid.  
  
"Squid," I say, gathering all my confidence, "I have something I really need to tell you."  
  
~*~  
  
So, what did you think? I like it better than the one I had all typed up so I'm gong to assume you liked it... Ah well... be sure to review, thanks a great lot for reading, I hope that I can review all of yours soon too! 


	7. I Love You

**No annyoing authors notes, this is the moment that 52 of you have been waiting for forever... the final chapter of cold for september. Yup, this is it. No more of my most popular fic, but don't freak, I will put more slash up!**

xx

"Fish boy? Since when do I sound like fish boy to you Ricky? It's Carrie. I wanted to know if I could come over baby, I can't stop thinking about you and it's driving me crazy. I think I love you."

She was driving me crazy. I hated her. Hate was too soft of a word to express the feelings I had for this girl. I despised her, loathed her. Worse than that if possible... was there anything worse? I would have to remember to buy a thesaurus.

"Actually Carrie, I'm really tired, I was just thinking of going to bed..."

"Please baby?"

"Carrie..."

"I'll see you in a minute. I love you."

And then she hung up the phone.

xx

I dialed Squid's number really fast, and waited for him to answer, it was almost mid night but soething inside me told me that he wouldn't be sleeping.

"Hello?"

"Squid?"

"M Hm..."

"I love you. I always have. I can't stop thinking about you, and I know you don't feel the same way but I dont think I could live without you. If you don't want to be my friend then I totally understand."

There was total silence on the phone for a minute before I could hear soft sobs. Was Squid crying? Did I make Squid cry?

"I love you too Zig," came the soft answer, "but I didn't think you would feel the same way about me. It just tore me apart. I didn't know what to do."

Before the I could say anything else to him there was a terriable screech of tires outside and the phone line went dead.

xx

Five hours later we sat in the emergency room waiting room. Squid and me. Alone. All the adults had squeezed into the hospital bed, bending over he body, saying their good byes.

Carrie had ben hit by a car on her way across the street. The driver, a drunk 15 year old who had stolen the car, swerved to miss Carrie and crashed into a telephone pole. The pole fell over, killing Carrie and the driver.

And disconnecting mine and Squids phone call.

I know it's awful but I'm kind of glad she's gone. No more rape, or holding in my feelings.

"You're all right, right Zig?" asked Squi, taking my hand in his and looking into my eyes, "You don't want to go and say good bye to her?"

"I would never leave you for her," I answered staring into his chocolate eyes and trying not to cry tears of joy.

He bent foreward and pressed his lips against mine.

Oh my god I know I love him.

xx

_Carrie's funeral was today, and I had to wear a suit. Squid came along with me, and we held hands the entire time. I wanted to do so much more than just hold hands, but we have plans later._

_I conclude this journal, and Squid concludes his on this page. We are together and plan on being for the rest of our lives. We love each other._

xx

The two boys stared into the bonfire, watching as the flame leapt into the air, sending waves of heat into their cold faces. Squid could see his breath it was so cold, and September wasn't even over yet. He turned to smile at Zig Zag and opened his journal.

_Two long weeks have passed since I last saw him at Caveman's house. Right now, I'm at my Aunt Angela's house, and it smells like cats. I have a couple of pictures of the whole gang together above my bed on the ceiling, so I can look at them when I wake myself up at 4 in the morning for that nasty honey covered tortilla..._

He had grown up since writing those lines, discovered love, discovered friendship. Not thinking about anything any more he thre it into the fire, and watched it burn.

Zig did the same.

"Cold?" asked Zig Zag scooting closer and wrapping his rms around Squid.

"Yeah... it's really Cold for September..."

"I love you," zig Zag whispered in Squid's ear.

"I love you more."

And then the two shared the most special kiss ever, under the stars, in front of the fire, free... in love.

xx

Well. There you have it. Review and maybe I'll post an Epilouge?

Kisses,

::::::::::Calista::::::::::


End file.
